<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shut up and kiss me by tozjers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944043">shut up and kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozjers/pseuds/tozjers'>tozjers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, Pining, Swearing, angst &amp; fluff, they’re 16-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozjers/pseuds/tozjers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe’s One-Shot Contest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>in which richie can’t keep his feelings to himself anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shut up and kiss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “Would you shut up and kiss me already?”</p><p> </p><p>words: 1352</p><p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie Tozier can’t <em>stand</em> Eddie Kaspbrak. Not literally, of course, they’re best friends. But right now, Richie can’t stand Eddie. </p><p>Richie can’t stand how Eddie can sit across from him and look so fucking perfect. Richie has concluded that Eddie knows exactly what he’s doing. And he can’t stand it. He can’t stand the fact that Eddie is on his mind constantly, and the fact that Eddie probably fucking <em>knows</em> he is. </p><p>And out of all the things Richie can’t stand, the one thing he can’t stand the most is the fact that he can’t go over to Eddie and just kiss him right now. Because there Eddie is, sitting there and looking so adorable and kissable, and Richie can’t do anything about it but stare and hope Eddie doesn’t notice. </p><p>Richie’s knee bounces up and down as he gazes– no, <em>glares</em>, at his best friend. Eddie’s either too oblivious to notice or is actively ignoring Richie. Stan nudges Richie harshly on the arm, causing his gaze to snap away from Eddie. Stan gives Richie a knowing look, but Richie isn’t having it. He stands up, his chair scraping against the floor which causes his friends to all peer up at him curiously. Richie doesn’t bat an eye as he leaves the cafeteria. </p><p>He’s in the bathroom now, sitting up on the ledge by the window and leaning out of it to smoke a cigarette. The smoke feels cool going down his throat and it warms his lungs, it creates a nice cloud when he exhales. His mind wanders, and he remembers the fact that Eddie hates smoking. Richie wants to put out the cigarette. He doesn’t, though. Because Eddie’s not there.</p><p>“Smoking isn’t good for you, dickhead.” </p><p>Okay, maybe he <em>is</em> there. Eddie’s a sneaky little shit, his steps are always super quiet and he’s small. Richie gapes at him for a while, before he turns back towards to window and takes another long drag. </p><p>Eddie sighs and locks the bathroom door before walking over to lean against the ledge Richie’s sitting on. He peers up at him, “Why’d you leave lunch?” </p><p>“Not hungry,” Richie says, ashing his cigarette. </p><p>Eddie purses his lips, “Why are you being weird? Are you mad at one of us?” Richie blinks at him, puts his cigarette out on the windowsill and tosses it outside, then says, “Nope.” </p><p>Eddie rolls his eyes, growing impatient. “Richie, stop being an ass. Just tell me what the fuck is your problem.” </p><p>“You’re my fucking problem, okay?!” Richie snaps, jumping down from the window and glaring at Eddie. Eddie’s eyes widen, “What? What’d I do?” </p><p>Richie stares and stares and <em>stares</em>, but he doesn’t say anything. He shakes his head and heads towards the bathroom door. </p><p>Eddie’s fucking fast, though, and traps himself between Richie and the door. “You don’t get to say that to me and not explain! Tell me what I did wrong, Rich. <em>Please</em>. I can’t stand the thought of you being mad at me,” Eddie pleads, eyes begging as they stare into Richie’s frustrated ones. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Eds. It’ll never fucking matter. Let me out,” Richie demands, setting his jaw. But Eddie won’t have it. He glares, harshly, “Fuck you. This isn’t fair. Tell me what’s wrong. You’re my best friend for fuck’s sake–”</p><p>”That’s exactly it! That’s all it will <em>ever</em> be, Eddie!” Richie yells.</p><p>”What are yo–”</p><p>”I don’t want to be friends with you anymore!” </p><p>Eddie’s eyebrows furrow. He stares up at Richie, watching him carefully. Richie just looks desperate. “You don’t wanna be my friend? Are you fucking <em>serious</em>? We’ve been friends for forever! What– what did I do wrong?!” Eddie asks, frantic. He grabs Richie by the arm, but Richie shakes his hand off of him. </p><p>“Not– not like that, Eddie...” Richie laughs dryly, “You’re not this fucking dense, Eds. C’mon.” </p><p>“Oh, so you don’t wanna be friends and now you’re calling me <em>stupid</em>? Fuck you!” </p><p>“Stop–” Richie cuts in, but Eddie shakes his head. He looks furious and annoyed and <em>upset. </em>”I’m not done, jackass. You think that if you can just throw our ten years of friendship away for something that I don’t even know I did then you’re fucked! Go fuck yourself if you think you get to do that and then be an asshole to me!” </p><p>“Eddie.”</p><p>”Shut up!”</p><p>”No, it’s <em>your</em> turn to shut the <em>fuck</em> <em>up</em>! I don’t wanna be friends with you because I’m fucking in love with you!” Richie yells. Eddie goes completely silent, he can’t even muster a damn word. Richie continues, “Do you know how <em>hard</em> it is being friends with you? All I wanna do is kiss you and hold your hand and just fucking <em>be</em> <em>with</em> you–”</p><p>“Shut up,” Eddie whispers, shaking his head. </p><p>Richie backs away from him, calming himself down before speaking again, “If you’re not gonna at least try and understand why I can’t be friends with you, then <em>please</em> let me leave.” </p><p>Eddie has tears in his eyes, “You don’t get to do that.” </p><p>“Do what? Confess my feelings for you? It’s not like I’m asking you to do the same, I know you don’t,” Richie scoffs, he runs a shaky hand through his curls and leans against a sink. Eddie swallows, “You don’t get to say that and try to leave, idiot. Not before I get to say anything.” </p><p>Richie stares at him, “There’s nothing to say.” </p><p>“There is, actually. Because I’m in love with you too and I don’t need you leaving here thinking I don’t,” Eddie says, all in one breath. He breathes heavily, and he looks terrified. Terrified of what Richie will say or think. Even though Richie said he loves him, Eddie fears that could go away after his own confession. </p><p>Richie laughs. He fucking <em>laughs</em>. Because, what the fuck? He has to be imagining things. Eddie didn’t say that, he just thinks he did. There’s no <em>way</em>–</p><p>“Are you– are you fucking <em>laughing</em>?” Eddie seethes, he’s completely bewildered. Richie can’t be serious.</p><p>Richie covers his mouth with his hand, “You’re so full of shit, Eds.”</p><p>”What? I’m not kidding!” </p><p>“Yeah, right,” Richie mumbles. Eddie glares, hard, and says in a softer yet still hostile tone, “I’m being serious, Rich. I <em>love</em> <em>you</em>. In a more-than-a-friend type of way. I look at you and think the same things you think when you see me.” </p><p>Richie says nothing as Eddie walks closer to him. He just looks down at him and watches him carefully. Eddie continues, “I see you, and all I can think about is you kissing me, and all that other cheesy couple-y stuff.” </p><p>Richie blinks, “You’re being serious? Because if you aren’t, you gotta know how fucked up that is, right? You can’t say that stuff to me and not mean it, Eds, because I wanna kiss you so bad right now and if you keep saying that shit and looking at me like that then I don–“</p><p>”Would you shut up and kiss me already?” Eddie asks, tone incredibly soft. He’s very close to Richie now, having walked closer while he was rambling. Richie peers down at him for a beat, then grabs his face and slotts his lips over Eddie’s. Eddie’s lips are fucking <em>soft</em>, bringing no surprise to Richie. </p><p>Eddie makes a noise, it sounds a bit like a whine and it makes Richie’s knees weak. This is his first kiss, and he knows it’s Eddie’s too. And, fuck, did it meet expectations. They make out for quite a while, Richie leaning against the sink and Eddie leaning into him, their hands all over each other and in each other’s hair. </p><p>They only break away because some asshat starts pounding on the bathroom door. They stare at each other, taking each other in, and smile giddily. Richie kisses Eddie again, and once more, before leading him out of the bathroom with flushed cheeks and a heart that’s about to burst out of his chest at any moment. But that’s okay. It’s more than okay to Richie. Because it’s Eddie, and he fucking loves Eddie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>